


Okosu sensation, egaku nonfiction

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Blindfolds, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plans For The Future, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Serie di drabble scritte per il sillabario.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Okosu sensation, egaku nonfiction

**Okosu sensation, egaku nonfiction**

**Acido**

Era senza dubbio una sensazione strana. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse bruciato il viso, mentre tutto quello che la sua mente riusciva a elaborare era il dolore pungente in tutto il corpo, dentro e fuori.

Yuri piangeva, le lacrime parevano acido, bruciavano attraverso la sua pelle, la carne e le ossa.

Yuri non era davvero tipo da piangere spesso, e quando lo faceva Yuya avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, avrebbe dovuto esserne spaventato, oltraggiato. Ma ora tutto quello che faceva era stare fermo, a fissarlo, come se le sue lacrime non meritassero una reazione da parte sua.

“C’è qualcosa che vuoi dire?” chiese Yuri, la voce che gli tremava.

“Che ti amo, Yuri. Ma ho bisogno di sentirti dire che provi lo stesso, o non posso restare.”

Yuri cercò di dirlo, provò con tutte le sue forze.

E quando non ci riuscì, tutto quello che gli rimase da fare fu guardare la schiena di Yuya mentre se ne andava.

**Sangue**

Hikaru lo sentiva nel sangue che correva per tutto il corpo, che lo riempiva di una rabbia altrimenti a lui sconosciuta.

Era una favola antica, la più antica di tutte, ed era una che non avrebbe mai voluto leggere e di cui non avrebbe voluto essere testimone, non così.

Si domandava se le mani di Yuto bruciassero sul viso di Yamada come solitamente bruciavano sulla sua pelle.

Lì, sul palco, sotto gli occhi di migliaia di fan, toccandosi e sorridendo, ghignando perlopiù, facendo qualcosa alla quale Yuto ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituato.

Eppure non lo era, e non poteva andare lì e reclamare Yuto come suo, mentre i suoi occhi bruciavano invece delle mani del fidanzato, e il suo sangue ribolliva.

La gelosia, scoprì, era una bestia subdola. E avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, o sapeva che le cose sarebbero andate orribilmente storte, orribilmente in fretta.

**Reclamare**

Reclamare Kei avrebbe dovuto essere più semplice di così.

Quello che Kota non aveva considerato, anni prima quando era assai più giovane e assai più ingenuo, era che il fidanzato non avrebbe mai perso la sua tendenza a flirtare e comportarsi come se tutti quelli che conosceva fossero lì per guardarlo.

Era qualcosa che i loro amici avevano sempre capito e che sopportavano, in qualche modo, riuscendo a respingere i suoi attacchi.

Kota non se n’era mai preoccupato, perché era sempre stato così, come sarebbe sempre stato.

“Tu sei mio Kei-chan, vero?” gli chiese una sera a letto, guardandolo come se Inoo si stesse nascondendo dietro uno specchio, e lui sperasse di vederlo davvero, per una volta.

“È una domanda davvero stupida, Ko.” rispose il più piccolo, voltandosi. “Ma certo che sì.”

E quello era sufficiente.

**Distanza**

Daiki aveva sempre pensato che lui e Ryosuke avessero la relazione più equilibrata di tutti.

Ryo andava a flirtare con Yuto o Yuri, o anche con Yuya, Keito o Hikaru, mentre lui e Daiki mantenevano una distanza di sicurezza, sapendo che era l’unico modo in cui potessero continuare a stare insieme senza rischiare di venire scoperti.

“Come fai a non essere geloso? Io l’avrei già ucciso un milione di volte, se Kota avesse fatto una cosa del genere.” gli chiese Kei, con una smorfia.

Daiki rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Sì, a volte mi dà fastidio. Ma possiamo mantenere le apparenze di questa bellissima amicizia per il mondo, noi sappiamo comunque come stanno le cose.” scrollò le spalle. “È divertente vederlo fare in quel modo, conoscendo la verità.”

“Voi due siete strani.” dichiarò Kei, scrollando le spalle.

Lo erano, Daiki era d’accordo. E non avrebbe voluto che fossero diversi.

**Etereo**

Visto da lontano, Yuri era etereo.

Era così piccolo, così delicato, così elegante. Come il personaggio di una favola o di altri tempi, imbattutosi per sbaglio in Yuya, che aveva deciso di restare perché il più grande era una causa persa e solo lui poteva aiutarlo.

Poi, da vicino, aveva i suoi difetti; era difficile avere a che fare con la sua testardaggine, e Yuya doveva lottare per farlo ragionare quando decideva di fare le cose a modo suo.

Ma niente di tutto ciò importava, Takaki riusciva ancora a vedere la creatura fantastica anche quando litigavano, quando smettevano di parlarsi anche per giorni, quando faticava a vedere amore da parte sua.

Era lì, insieme a tutto il resto. E amava Yuri soprattutto perché il più piccolo voleva nascondergli tutto, ma Yuya riusciva comunque a vedere ogni cosa.

**Fuoco**

Hikaru si muoveva dentro di lui, e Yuto si sentiva sul punto di sciogliersi.

C’era qualcosa in lui; era fuoco puro e incontaminato, e glielo provava ogni volta in cui erano insieme in questo mood.

E Yuto era cenere per quel fuoco, veniva bruciato in modo così delizioso da fargli desiderare che non smettesse mai.

Non riusciva mai a durare a lungo, comunque; venne in un lampo di bianco, mentre il suo organismo andava in black out, e l’unica cosa che era in grado di riconoscere era il fidanzato su di lui, dentro, _ovunque_ nella stanza.

“Hikka...” sentiva sempre il bisogno di dire qualcosa una volta che entrambi si erano ripresi, ma ogni volta gli mancavano le parole. Era troppo.

“Lo so.” il più grande sorrise, dandogli un bacio su una tempia. “Anch’io.”

Era tutto lì, e Yuto sapeva che non era il fuoco. Era Hikaru.

**Gioco**

“Ko-chan, non è divertente. Per niente.”

Tutto ciò che Kei riuscì a sentire fu una risata, seguita da un tocco leggero sulla propria pelle.

“Lo è, e lo sai. Inoltre, non sei stanco di essere tu a fare giochi a letto? Lasciami fare per una volta.” chiese il più grande, la bocca contro il collo del fidanzato.

Kei fece una smorfia, agitandosi leggermente, come se il suo corpo stesse cercando di toccare il più possibile mentre la benda lo privava della vista.

C’era qualcosa di perverso in tutto ciò, soprattutto nel fatto che Kota aveva ragione; la sua moralità colpevole se la stava godendo, e nonostante quello che continuava a dirgli la sua mente, tutto ciò che voleva era abbandonarsi al corpo del fidanzato, e lasciarlo giocare con lui a suo piacimento.

“Mi arrendo.” disse alla fine, la voce più roca. “Sono tutto tuo.”

**Sexy**

“Sai, Dai-chan? Sei seriamente sexy.” disse Yamada, muovendosi su di lui, mentre le mani cercavano di raggiungere ogni centimetro del corpo del fidanzato.

Daiki, nonostante la foga del momento, scoppiò a ridere.

“Penso che abbia bisogno di farti controllare la vista, Ryo.”

Ryosuke sospirò teatralmente, mettendosi gli occhiali.

“Ti vedo. Sei ancora sexy.” dichiarò, poi si abbassò e attaccò il collo del più grande con la bocca.

“Penso ancora... dannazione, Ryosuke.” Daiki portò una mano tra i suoi capelli, tirandolo via. “Penso ancora che dovresti prendere in considerazione di trovare qualcuno più adatto a te.” lo prese in giro, dandogli un bacio profondo sulle labbra.

“Troppo tardi.” mormorò Yamada. “Amo te.”

“Mh.” Daiki sorrise. “Effettivamente è troppo tardi. Dovrai accontentarti.”

“Sopravvivrò.” disse Yamada, e per sicurezza lo baciò ancora, assicurandosi di non venire contraddetto ancora un volta.

**Isola**

Il sole colpiva il letto, rendendolo un’isola di luce nel mezzo della stanza immersa nell’oscurità.

Yuri si godeva la luce e l’abbraccio di Yuya, le mani che si intrufolavano sotto il suo pigiama, accarezzandogli pigramente la pelle mentre lasciava una scia di baci lungo la sua gola.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo, dovresti sapere che non dovresti darmi fastidio appena sveglio.” lo rimproverò Yuri; non aveva un tono serio, per cui Yuya non se ne preoccupò.

“Non ti sto dando fastidio. Sto solo apprezzando quello che ho.” mormorò il più grande contro la sua pelle.

Yuri indietreggiò verso il corpo del fidanzato con un ghigno.

“Stai apprezzando un po’ troppo, Yuuyan.” gli fece notare, muovendosi contro il suo inguine, facendo gemere il più grande.

“E ti dispiace?”

Chinen ci pensò per un momento, poi si voltò a baciarlo, intensamente.

“Per niente, Takaki.”

**Gioiello**

Nakajima Yuto gli era sempre sembrato un gioiello.

Prezioso, bellissimo, puro.

Duro, freddo, impenetrabile.

“Ti sto dicendo che non è successo niente con Yamada. Ma non so perché spreco tempo a parlarti, tanto non mi credi comunque.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa e guardando Hikaru, gli occhi quasi inespressivi, vuoti mentre si difendeva.

La bellezza che aveva sempre visto nel gioiello era macchiata adesso, in qualche modo. Non riusciva più a vederne la perfezione, non riusciva a trovare la purezza dell’uomo che aveva amato per tutti quegli anni, né ciò che lo rendeva unico.

“Non stai lottando abbastanza perché ti creda.” sussurrò, sentendosi inutile e patetico sotto il suo sguardo.

Yuto rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi sospirò ancora.

“Forse non vale la pena lottare.”

Yuto era _quasi_ come un gioiello per lui.

A quanto pareva, non sarebbe stato per sempre.

**Re**

C’erano cose che sarebbero sempre rimaste le stesse, e c’erano cose destinate a cambiare.

Kei sarebbe sempre stato bellissimo per lui, l’avrebbe sempre fatto ridere, sarebbe sempre stato il suo migliore amico al mondo.

Ma mentre Kota lo guardava baciare Hikaru, sapeva che non poteva esserci per lui, che non si appartenevano più.

Kei era il re del proprio regno personale, e governava la vita delle persone come se fossero delle pedine, messe lì per il suo divertimento perverso.

E mentre Kota guardava e guardava, incapace di staccare gli occhi, mentre l’uomo che aveva amato per gran parte della sua vita cadeva dalla grazia del cielo, sapeva che era il momento di lottare per la propria libertà.

Non sarebbe stato il suo fedele suddito, non poi.

Il re era morto.

**Bugia**

Daiki amava Ryosuke. Lo amava con tutto il cuore, e amarlo per tutti quegli anni l’aveva portato a conoscerlo meglio di quanto conoscesse sé stesso.

Bene abbastanza da sapere che Yamada ne aveva bisogno.

Aveva bisogno di andare alla sua porta, notte dopo notte, e lasciare che Daiki lo prendesse, lo toccasse, gli facesse perdere la testa. Era l’unico modo che aveva di gestire chi era e la vita che conduceva, e Daiki non gli aveva mai negato niente.

Ryosuke gli aveva sempre detto che lo amava, dopo. Mai prima di saltargli addosso, quasi strappandogli i vestiti. Solo dopo che la tempesta era passata, dopo che aveva saziato la propria sete nel corpo di Daiki.

Daiki aveva sempre scelto di credere in quella bugia piena di lussuria, perché era l’unico modo che aveva di gestire il fatto di non significare niente per Ryosuke.

**Luna**

Erano tornati dalla Francia una settimana prima.

Yuya era da solo nel proprio appartamento, seduto sul davanzale, fissando la luna con una bottiglia in mano.

Aveva cercato di farlo vedere a Yuri, di lasciargli capire come si sentisse, di aprirgli gli occhi su un futuro che includesse entrambi.

Eppure il più piccolo era troppo cieco, o non voleva vedere, e Yuya aveva fallito.

Scagliò la bottiglia al suolo, mandandola in frantumi. Fissò il vetro, stordito, poi guardò di nuovo fuori.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter infrangere la luna come quel vetro, mentre la luce bianca lo derideva esattamente come faceva in Francia, e sapere che era ancora lo stesso lo uccideva.

La fissò, respirando pesantemente, cercando di calmarsi; solo allora, chiuse gli occhi.

Non poteva affrontare la sconfitta. Non un’altra volta.

**Notte**

Era il cuore della notte. Erano andati a letto da un po’, quindi Yuto era piuttosto sicuro che Hikaru dormisse già.

A quanto pareva, si sbagliava.

“Voglio dei figli.” disse, la voce che echeggiò nella calma della notte.

Yuto sbarrò gli occhi.

“Hikaru, cosa...”

“So che non sei tipo da bambini, ma penso che abbiamo raggiunto un punto in cui dovremmo essere in grado di parlare di cosa ci aspettiamo dalla nostra vita insieme. E io voglio dei figli.” spiegò, sembrando pronto a iniziare una lite.

Ma il più piccolo gli sorrise teneramente, avvicinandosi e baciandolo.

“Anch’io, Hikka.” ridacchiò.

“Oh.” disse il più grande, sorpreso. “Bene.” e, semplicemente, tornò a dormire.

Yuto continuò a guardarlo per un po’, attonito. A quanto sembrava, stavano mettendo il loro futuro nelle mani di un bambino.

Lo sapeva il cielo se ne avevano bisogno.

**Giuramento**

“Ko, come pensi che saranno i nostri figli?” chiese Kei, dal nulla, facendo soffocare Kota con la cena.

“Non saprei. Fino a due secondi fa non sapevo che ne avremmo avuti.” rispose, sorridendo. “Beh, suppongo che immagino questo bambino con gli occhi di fata che ci guarda come se fossimo la cosa più importante del mondo. Credo che mi piacerebbe.” scrollò le spalle, arrossendo leggermente.

“Sembra bello.” mormorò Kei. “Dovrai insegnarle che sono meglio di te, però. Sarà anche tua figlia, non mi fido del fatto che riesca a capirlo da sola.”

Kota rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Lei, eh?” sorrise. “Va bene. Faccio qui giuramento di insegnare a nostra figlia ad adorarti. Che te ne pare?”

Kei camminò intorno al tavolo e si sedette in grembo a Kota, baciandolo.

“Come se l’amassi già.”

**Pace**

Ryosuke sapeva di essere una persona complicata.

Sapeva di avere i suoi difetti, sapeva che spesso esagerava.

Daiki gli aveva sempre detto che avrebbe dovuto lasciare che le cose facessero il loro corso senza forzarle, ma c’erano momenti in cui non riusciva a farne a meno.

Amava i bambini, con tutto il cuore.

Amava Daiki, più di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile amare qualcuno.

E mentre guardava il fidanzato giocare con le bambine che stavano girando il nuovo PV con loro, sentì un moto di pace assoluta esplodergli nel petto e nella mente, e seppe che era qualcosa che voleva per loro.

Un sogno, una vita intera.

Non importava quanto testardo dovesse essere, avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per costruire una famiglia con l’uomo che amava, e sentire quella face per il resto della propria vita.

**Missione**

“Faccio venticinque anni quest’anno.”

Yuya alzò gli occhi, guardando Yuri.

“Stai diventando consapevole dell’età? Io faccio trent’anni fra un paio d’anni.” ridacchiò.

“Esattamente quello che intendevo. Non siamo più dei ragazzini.” fece una pausa. “Sai, ho sempre pensato di non essere tagliato per la famiglia. Non con il modo in cui sono fatto.”

E Yuya comprese immediatamente.

“Stai cambiando idea?” chiese, dolcemente.

Yuri scrollò le spalle.

“È una cosa da prendere in considerazione.” ammise.

“Bene. Dovremmo intraprendere una missione per scoprire se siamo fatti per essere una famiglia, invece di contare gli anni. Sarò pronto quando lo sarai tu.” dichiarò, solenne, e Yuri sospirò.

“Prima, dovrei smettere di essere un bambino anche tu. Suppongo che abbiamo ancora tempo.”

“Tutto il tempo del mondo.”

Yuya lo abbracciò, godendosi la sensazione di promessa nell’aria.

**Fiume**

Hikaru sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere nervoso, ma non ci riusciva.

Di certo aveva paura di combinare un disastro, di non essere abbastanza, che Yuto potesse avere aspettative diverse, ma niente di tutto ciò importava.

Il più piccolo era disteso sotto di lui, nudo, meraviglioso, guardando Hikaru come se avesse bisogno di lui per sopravvivere, gli occhi un fiume di pura voglia e desiderio, e non c’era niente al mondo che avrebbe fermato Hikaru dall’averlo in quell’esatto istante.

“Yutti, sei sicuro di...”

“Prendimi, Hikka.” ringhiò Yuto, tirandoselo più vicino e portando la bocca vicina al suo orecchio, mentre spingeva i fianchi verso l’alto. “Abbiamo aspettato abbastanza e ti voglio. Adesso.”

E il controllo di Hikaru sparì, e si gettò nel fiume, e fu così naturale che qualsiasi dubbio si sciolse nell’acqua.

**Peccato**

Kota ci aveva pensato per parecchio tempo.

Aveva ponderato e valutato le tempistiche e i modi, e aveva cercato di racimolare il coraggio di fare la sua mossa.

E mentre lui ci pensava, Kei aveva agito. Non c’era molto da fare, era senza dubbio lui a tenere le redini di quella relazione.

Ora che Kota sentiva la loro pelle nuda che si toccava, ora che poteva sentire i gemiti bassi del più piccolo echeggiargli nelle orecchie, le loro mani insaziabili che cercavano il corpo dell’altro, non gli interessava.

Che Kei se ne compiacesse pure, perché se lo meritava; a Kota sarebbe piaciuto aver dato lui inizio a tutto questo, ma guardando Kei in questo momento sapeva che era impossibile; era puro e perfetto peccato, il suo amato peccato, e Kota non vedeva l’ora di macchiarsi con lui, più e più volte.

**Tregua**

“Perché stai dando per scontato che sia tu a stare sopra?”

Daiki avrebbe riso, se fosse stato in condizione di farlo.

Voleva Ryosuke. Lo voleva adesso, era stato provocato al punto di percepirle come una tortura, e non importava che tutto dovesse essere una sfida con Yamada, non avrebbe accettato. Se c’era un momento di chiamare una tregua fra di loro, il momento era quello.

“Vuoi davvero discutere?” disse. La voce era roca, un misto di desiderio e supplica, e un orgoglio assai più scuro apparve negli occhi di Ryosuke; non importava come, Daiki seppe di aver vinto.

“Suppongo di no.” mormorò, spingendosi verso il più grande, con un ghigno. “Beh? Cosa stai aspettando?” chiese poi, abbandonandosi contro il letto, arreso.

“Esattamente questo.” sibilò Daiki, e lì cominciò di nuovo la sua battaglia personale.

**Ignoto**

Bisognava aver paura di ciò che non si poteva conoscere.

Yuya l’aveva sempre creduto.

Non sapeva se stesse facendo la cosa giusta, se Yuri se ne sarebbe pentito, se tutto sarebbe stato a posto tra di loro, dopo.

L’ignoto era ovunque attorno a lui, ma Yuri era comunque tutto quello che riusciva a vedere.

Il più piccolo si era lamentato di venir trattato come un bambino, ma non si trattava di quello.

Sembrava così piccolo, così puro, così... _intero_. Yuya non si considerava abbastanza per rovinare tutto quello.

Ma mentre il fidanzato lo guardava negli occhi, una supplica profonda nei suoi, l’ansia di non sapere se Yuya sarebbe andato o meno fino in fondo, il più grande decise che non era il momento di esitare.

L’ignoto non poteva più fargli paura; non finché Yuri poteva appartenere a lui, non finché entrambi volevano appartenere l’uno all’altro.

**Voto**

Il mare sembrava gelido, ma Yuto lo trovava comunque bellissimo. Lo fissò, rapito.

Hikaru, seduto accanto a lui, fece il tentativo di portare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

“Odio litigare con te. Mi fa sentire inutile, mi fa sentire come se fossi l’uomo peggiore del pianeta. È stata una lite stupida; dovremmo smetterla di prendercela tanto per nulla.”

Avrebbero dovuto, Yuto era d’accordo. Si voltò a guardare il fidanzato, l’ombra di un sorriso in volto.

Una lieve brezza cominciò a soffiare, portando con sé una melodia di perdono, e Yuto sapeva che non erano necessarie parole.

Fece voto d’essere migliore per lui, per evitare di vedere di nuovo quello sguardo sul suo viso.

Sapeva che avrebbe infranto quel voto più e più volte, ma lo accettò come parte dell’essere innamorati.

**Inverno**

L’inverno era sempre stata la stagione preferita di Kei.

La sua carnagione pallida sembrava più bella quando intorno era tutto bianco; gli piaceva il freddo più del caldo; gli piacevano le montagne più del mare.

Kota era nato in inverno. E il loro anniversario era in inverno.

I ricordi cominciarono a srotolarsi nella mente, tutti i compleanni che avevano passato insieme, tutte le volte in cui avevano festeggiato, e come molti di quei festeggiamenti fossero finiti con una lite, perché non riuscivano a evitarlo.

Prese la mano del più grande; Kota ancora non lo stava guardando.

“È solo un’altra lite.” mormorò Kei a bassa voce. “Non vale la pena rovinare questa giornata.”

Yabu finalmente alzò gli occhi in sua direzione.

“Suppongo di no.” concesse, sospirando e sorridendo. “È davvero una giornata meravigliosa.”

Certo che lo era, voleva dirgli Kei. Era un giorno d’inverno.

**Raggi X**

A Yamada sarebbe piaciuto avere la vista a raggi x per poter guardare dentro la mente del fidanzato, comprendere cosa pensasse.

Daiki era seduto sulla riva deserta del fiume, fissando l’acqua che scorreva pacifica, dando un po’ di riposo alla propria mente.

A Ryosuke sarebbe piaciuto che facesse lo stesso effetto anche a lui.

Si unì a lui senza dire una parola, e cominciò a lanciare sassolini nel torrente.

“Non ce l’ho con te.” gli disse Daiki, sebbene la sua voce suggerisse il contrario.

“Ma non sei felice.” gli fece notare Ryosuke, mortalmente serio.

Il più grande ci pensò per un momento che parve infinito; alla fine, sorrise.

“Sai cosa? Sei qui. Certo che sono felice.”

C’era un migliaio di cose che Yamada avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non avrebbe intaccato la calma che provavano.

Non aveva bisogno della vista a raggi x per sapere che – non importava cosa gli ottenebrasse la mente – Daiki stava dicendo la verità.

**Giovinezza**

“Sai, ho dovuto rinunciare a un sacco di cose per via delle scelte che ho fatto. Ho sacrificato una parte della mia giovinezza per il lavoro, per gli orari, per il tipo di vita che conduciamo. Ma ogni volta che ci penso, una cosa mi è chiara: se avessi scelto la strada sbagliata non ti avrei incontrato, e non c’è niente che non abbandonerei per la possibilità di stare con te. Non mi importa quanto abbiamo lottato per arrivare a questo punto e non mi interessa quanti altri ostacoli dovremo affrontare. Tutto quello che so è che sono stanco di fare passi avanti ed essere sempre costretto a tornare indietro. Quindi questo è quanto, ho finito di avere rimpianti.” Hikaru prese un respiro profondo, alzando gli occhi in direzione dell’uomo di fronte a lui. “Yuto... vuoi sposarmi?”

**Zero**

“Tre... due... uno... buon anniversario.”

“Buon anniversario.” Yuya sospirò. “Sono felice che non abbia contato fino a zero. Non mi piace l’idea di fare il conto alla rovescia per il nostro anniversario.”

“Semantica. Non farla difficile.” lo rimproverò Yuri. “La prossima volta non conterò affatto. Mi limiterò a sancire il fatto che ti ho sopportato un altro anno.” gli diede un bacio tenero sulle labbra.

“Non ho bisogno di contare gli anni dietro di noi. Siamo sull’orlo dell’eternità, Yu. Non c’è bisogno di tenere il conto.”

Yuri lo guardò dritto negli occhi, sorridendo.

“Sei un idiota.” disse, con dolcezza. “E smetteremo. Lo capisco, non c’è bisogno di contare quando sappiamo che staremo insieme per il resto della nostra vita.”

“Quindi basta conto alla rovescia?”

“D’ora in poi contiamo solo in avanti.” confermò Yuri.

“Fortunatamente, abbiamo tutta la vita per farlo.”


End file.
